


Six months

by foundyouforever



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Mentions of several other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundyouforever/pseuds/foundyouforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months. Six months since he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six months

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh....? I'm not sure what this is. Just some dumb little thing I had stuck in my head.   
> (I'm writing this at like, 3 AM, so I apologize for everything)

It's been six months. Six months since he left.

Six months since he said goodbye to Jessica. Six months since he lied through his teeth and claimed that Jay was okay. Claimed that _he_ was okay.

Six months since he murdered Alex Kralie.

He's tried _endlessly_ to justify it to himself. He's told himself there was no other choice; kill or be killed. He's told himself that Alex deserved it, but that only made him feel worse, knowing that Alex was just as much a victim as he was. He's lied to himself over and over, spending hours forcing himself to face the reality of his decision. This results in many, many sleepless nights (he didn't expect to sleep much anyway), all ending on the conclusion that no, Alex didn't deserve his fate, but there was simply no other way to stop him.

It's been six months, but it feels like years.

He hasn't decided where he's going yet. He drives for as long as he can before stopping at the first creepy, run-down motel he finds. If he likes the town enough, he may stick around for a couple of weeks to pick up some odd-jobs here and there, trying to build up enough money to survive for a little while longer. He tries not to think about the strange looks he gets from folks around town. He tries not to think about the things he thinks he sees in the shadows of his room just before he falls asleep. He knows it hasn't stopped following him; why would it?

He's given up trying to eat at those strange, family-owned diners that show up in nearly every little town he visits. Maybe he's just paranoid, but he would get strange looks from the people in those kinds of places. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he could _always_ see someone staring at him. That always made him feel as if his horrible past showed, somehow. Like everyone could see that trouble followed him wherever he went, hurting those he dared get close to. Maybe that's another reason he can't stay in the same place for more than a couple of weeks.

It's been six months since he realized that he may have been the reason why his best friend had fallen to his death.

In his nightmares, he's always falling. Or drowning. Or burning alive. He chases the faint image of his best friend, and it always _shifts_ , taunting him, taking the form of everyone that is dead because of him. Alex is always last. Alex always gives the final push over the edge, or lights the flame that burns him up. Sometimes, that _thing_ is there. But it never does anything. It just stands off in the distance, or tucked away in a dark corner, just watching him. Tim thinks that that's worse than anything. Jessica is never in those dreams. She's the one thing he managed to keep safe.

It's been six months.

He knows it isn't over. He knows it'll never be over.

But he's content with ignoring the tall shadows that jump around in the corner of his eye when he doesn't think he's slept much. He's content with the almost constant feeling that he's being watched by someone, or something. He's content with the nightmares that haunt him every time he closes his eyes. He works to wipe away every trace of that past. He makes himself lose Jessica's number, so he can never be tempted to call and check up with her. He gathers every tape from before and scatters them in dumpsters in towns he's sure he'll never visit again. He gets rid of every last thing that reminds him of before. He knows that he'll never forget what has happened to him, and he'll never be able to have a "normal" life. But he does this all anyway, as if cleansing himself of anything that could possibly invite that thing back into his life.

Six months ago, he had accepted that they were all dead because of him. He decides that this is his punishment, but he welcomes it.


End file.
